Sick Inside
by hsmgirl14
Summary: A girl kisses the boy she likes, but it turns out he doesn't love her, he loves someone else. My first oneshot songfic based on the song Sick Inside by Hope Partlow using HSM characters. I only know about this song because the video has Zac in it! R


i've always liked the song "Sick Inside" by Hope Partlow. and actually, the music video features Zac Efron, so i was like oh my gosh yes! but it's just a good sad song about a girl who kisses a boy that actually doesnt love her but loves someone else. so yea, read and review please!**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with someone else  
I didn't mean to  
Feel the way I do  
It just happened by itself_**

**_----------------------------_**

Without even realizing how much pain it would cause her, Sharpay Evans reflected on how much she actually regretted kissing Troy Bolton, even though she did really like him. She couldn't help feeling the way she did. She knew that he loved someone else, that he loved a girl named Gabriella Montez, and that he would never love her. It seemed like her emotions had a mind of their own.

**_----------------------------_**

**_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, it happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
And the moment felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_**

**_----------------------------_**

Sharpay sat on the floor and leaned up against her double bed. A single tear slid down her cheek. She had apologized over and over to Gabriella who had found out what she had done, but she didn't accept it. Sharpay explained to Gabriella as best she knew how, but there was something about that night that felt so right to Sharpay, that she wished it would have lasted just a little bit longer.

**_----------------------------_**

**_He stopped by my house  
We were hanging out  
He was wondering where you are  
We went walking  
We were just talking  
Then he kissed me by his car_**

**_----------------------------_**

Sharpay remembered perking up as the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door to find Troy leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. She smiled after he asked her to go on a walk with him, and she willingly agreed to. As the pair walked and talked along the sidewalk, Sharpay noticed how he constantly was askng if she'd seen Gabriella around, and she always answered no. And something was aroused in Troy and as they made their way back to Sharpay's house; he leaned down and kissed her softly, and he knew he shouldn't have.

**_----------------------------_**

**_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, it happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
And the moment felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_**

**_----------------------------_**

Sharpay stared down at a picture of Troy with his arms around her, and in an instant she had ripped it to pieces, letting it fall through her fingers onto the floor. Taking care to step on the fallen pieces, Sharpay collapsed on the bed, overwhelmed and haunted by the kiss that should have never been given to her.

**_----------------------------_**

**_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
Guess I should've had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
But that would be a lie_**

**_----------------------------_**

Guilt flooded Sharpay's heart as she held her cordless phone in one hand, and Gabriella's phone number in the other. She knew the only thing that could get rid of the feeling in her soul was to apologize to Gabriella, because she knew that what happened between herself and Troy was wrong. She was ready to admit it to herself and to Gabriella. But nothing that Sharpay said to her would change how she felt, because she knew that everything she said to apologize would be a lie.

**_----------------------------_**

**_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, it happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
And the moment felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_**

**_----------------------------_**

The next day at school, it seemed like everywhere Sharpay went, Troy and Gabriella were in front of her, hugging and kissing as they always did. She would walk by without a word every time. If this was how her life was going to be, she would rather not live at all

**_----------------------------_**

**_Now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, It makes me wanna cry  
And the moment felt so right_**

**_----------------------------_**

Sharpay had made up her mind. She tracked down Gabriella after school and sat her down to talk. Sharpay apologized from the bottom of her heart, saying she regrets ever having feelings for Troy, for it has only caused her pain and misery. Gabriella accepted the apology. Sharpay smiled and watched Gabriella walk over to Troy. Sharpay sighed and slowly walked all the way home.

**_----------------------------_**

**_I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with you..._**

**_----------------------------_**

well i hope you guys liked it!! this was my first songfic so ya. review please!!!


End file.
